Attention!
by Operative CG16
Summary: This has absolutely nothing to do with the Gallagher series so unless you are one of my followers just skip this, it will have no importance to you whatsoever. Sorry to confuse you but I had to pick a category and that was a saved so ya know.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo all my lovely followers! As the summary states, this is not another story, sorry to disappoint. I just had to pick a category and whatnot so whatever, back to the point. I think it is entirely ridiculous for me to post a whole new chapter on a story just for an update notice and stuff. So I have made a resolution. This is where I will be posting all the notices and updates and thingamabobs for my stories. So basically if you want to stay informed, follow this story! (If you want to call it that.) This will be kinda like a blog almost. I say yada yada sorry for no updates blah blah blah, and you read my excuses, (which will be very good BTW, I'm known as the excuse queen) and then I'll promise a certain amount of story by a certain date. Good? Great! Now that you are, here's the first one!**

**Hey peeps! (I know, I'm weird, if you read my profile, you know should know that already).**

**Anyway, so I'm terribly sorry for no updates on Chameleon! and the Exchange. Ready for the excuse? I have 3 finals to study for and drumroll please, I have bronchitis! Yeah me! After 4 days of 'I'm not sick' we went to urgent care and surprise! I'm sick. Ugh!**

**On the bright side that means I have tons of time to write so I will make sure you have two new chapters for each story by Friday. Sound good? I'm glad. I will also be writing a new story for the 39 clues series, yeah! That will be done probs tomorrow.**

**Hope you like my idea! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hullo loves! (Idk why I'm calling on Ian for my greeting I just wanted to)**

**I know I promised two new chapters by today but chapter one is still in progress so that will be published early tomorrow with chapter two by tomorrow night. So sorry, still sick and I've been very busy these past few days. I just needed time to think of ideas because Chameleon and The Exchange are becoming too much alike. I also have another story beginning to surface for Zach and Cammie and the 39 clues too. I don't know when those will be published but I promise to have the new chapters tomorrow.**

**Until next time, stay shiny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**So, I understand that a lot of you still are unhappy with Exchange's ending. All I have to say is...**

**I spoil you too much.**

**Seriously, I do. I have agreed to do two more chapters following closely to a review I was given minus the epilogue, the 3 years later equals epilogue. Cheer, clap, scream or whatever. But when these chapters are over, that's the end. For reals. But, I promise to end it in a non cliff hanger way. I do expect at least one I love you! Thank you! PM. (Just kidding,but it would be nice *bat eyelashes*) They will be published within the week.**

**Send your regards to Zach-Goode's-Girl. This is all because of her. I guess I should thank you too. Maybe.**

**Another issue I want to discuss is the stay shiny thing.**

**Apparently, a lot of you don't get it, as I said you wouldn't when I first started saying it. So I'm go to explain.**

**For all of you who have Netflix, search Firefly, and watch a couple of episodes. It's really good and I think some of you actually might like it.**

**For those who don't have it, try to find it and if you can't, well that's like their little saying, stay shiny, so I like to use it.**

**Well, that's all so luv ya!**

**Until next time,**

**Stay shiny.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peeps! Waz up? I'll tell u what's up with me, I'm writing a new story! Yeah! I've been writing it in class and its almost done. When it is, I'll type the whole thing and post it. Its called Summer at Blackthorne. Because I love u so much I'll give u a preview. This is only half the first page so if u want the whole thing let me know! I'll be waiting for ur reviews! And don't worry, the whole story will be finished by Monday at the latest so next week chapters will start appearing! Hope u like it!**

~~~~CG16~~~~

Mom had called me to her office after dinner so i was waking down the hall and stopping at her door.

"Come in."

"Hey mom."

"Hey kiddo, I've got some news."

"Um, okay. What is it?"

"You won't be going to Nebraska this summer."

"Really?"

Don't get me wrong, i love my grandparents, but every summer I go to their house. I needed something new and fun to do.

"Where am I going?"

"Sweetie I'm sorry."

"Mom?"

"You're um,"

"Mom!"

"You're going to Blackthorne!" she suddenly shouted.

_What?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**hey bb's! I'm am so terribly sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I've had a huge research presentation to work on all weekend and a family tree and a poster for math to work on, all due tomorrow. I promise to have two new chapters by Friday and I won't be posting all weekend because of easter. Over spring break a new chapter a day will be my goal because I don't have school. Again, really sorry, I just have a lot on my plate right now, I'm sure u understand as most of u writers have experienced this before.**

**Luv u all,**

**CG16**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my dear followers. I've got to say, I'm very disappointed in you. I only got 4 reviews. 4! So that's why I didn't update yesterday. Now, with the 4 reviews I did get, bless you guys, I have learned that the Zach fights weren't all that popular. And let me tell you, even I thought they sucked. So I'm not doing them anymore. They aren't for all authors and I guess I'm not one of them. Furthermore, back on track, I'm giving you an option, because I'll be busy at 1 so you have to answer soon and I'll be busy all weekend too. So, you can either choose one short chapter today (I'm keeping my promise for talk new chapters his week unless you choose the other option), or, you can have a really long one Monday and I'll continue to post chapters everyday next week for both options like I said. So its your choice. PM or review for yore answer. When I get home from my activity at 1, I'll total all the votes and choose the majority. You won't get what you want unless you vote so vote vote vote and I'll post the answer on a new chapter fo with or without a chapter. **

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back! I have been for like a week but since I'm making it a s super long chapter and I don't have anything else written I had to make it all up and blah blah blah, anyway, its gonna be up tonight! I also wanted to try something. So ya know how everyone has big long profile things, well mine isn't all that long. So... I'm doing a new thing now! Its called chameleon Q&A! Yeah! PM me with a question and if its reasonable, I'll answer it and put it on my profile. I want to know what u want to k ow about me! So send in those questions! I'll also put the question and who asked it with the answer.**

**Luv,**

**CG16**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I just changed my username! Hope you like it, I do, I think I'm gonna change it like every 6 months or so just to be different. So review and tell me what you think! Also, I won't be updating until the Monday of the week after next week because I have my school play so I'll be back ASAP!**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're going to hate me but at this point I don't really care. I'm not going to be updating for awhile. I'm sorry but I'm having some big family problems and I just can't worry about this right now. I'm sorry its been like a month and now its going to be more. I truly am sorry and I want you to know I love you all but this just isn't a good time for me. If anyone wants to adopt S.A.B or Exchange that's fine with me. Just send a PM or review. I will still check my email and updates but I can't write anything at the moment. I'm so so sorry.**

**Luv,**

**Operative CG16**


End file.
